It is known in the photographic art to form color prints. Such color prints generally are formed in conventional photographic color paper by exposure of a resin coated paper that has been coated with emulsion layers of cyan, magenta, and yellow couplers. After exposure the color paper is developed to form the print. In formation of such materials it is known that the couplers, UV absorbers, retained dyes and other components of the photographic element have a yellow component that may result in staining of the photographic print with a yellowish stain.
Generally, it has been the practice in resin coated papers to incorporate dyes or pigments into the resin coating layers of the paper to counteract the yellow stain and result in a whiter print.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,881--Land et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,562--Land et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,050--Land et al that pigments may be incorporated in the processing layer of an instant photographic structure to result in whitening of instant prints.
In the formation of color prints having a polymer sheet as base material, it has not been practical to incorporate color tints into the base during formation. Therefore, color prints formed on polymer base material have had a particular problem with yellow stain.
There is also a difficulty in incorporation of color tints into the photographic base paper in that the paper may be used for different products that have different stain characteristics, and the color correcting pigments in a particular paper may not be suitable for the stain of all emulsions utilized with it.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method of neutralizing or counteracting yellow stain in reflection print materials formed on a polymer base, and also to provide an improved system for control of color stain in materials coated on a paper base.